Fiendish Robin
by greyvss
Summary: When a mischievous robin draws an illustrious count into the dark of her night time world a love, darker and more mysterious than any other, is born. This is the story of the young robin of the Phantomhive, and her love of the illustrious viscount of Druitt. A fem!cielxaliester story, enjoy everyone!
1. Playful Robin

Playful Robin

**Ah…welcome my friends to my first ever Black Butler story. I invite you now to observe the fantastic little story of a mischevious and sweet little robin, and the count who makes her sing her dark and tempting tune. I do not own Black Butler sadly. Now please read, review, and enjoy!**

It was a warm spring day at the phantomhive manor. Aliester was slowly making his way through the entrance to the manor, an invitation in his hands. Sebastian opened the door for him, his usual fiendish smile present.

"Ah. Alister, right on time. Lady Ciel is waiting in the drawing room for you." Sebastian said, leading Aliester inside.

"Thank you Sebastian." Aliester said, smiling at the butler.

Sebastian quickly lead him to the drawing room, turning and leaving him at the door.

"She is just inside."

He smiled softly as he turned the handle and went inside. But Ciel was nowhere to be found; instead there was a letter sitting on her desk with his name written on it.

'_Come find me…_' was all the letter said.

"_So my sweet little robin wants to play a game._" Aliester whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. "_Worry not. I shall play your game, and I shall find you my little robin!_"

He set off in search of her quietly, searching the halls of the manor carefully.

"Where are you little robin…?" He called, opening the door to Ciel's room.

Another letter lied on the covers.

'_Ballroom…_'

_Perhaps my little robin wishes to dance again…_ Aliester thought, heading for the ballroom. He opened the doors wide to find no one was there either, a third letter lying on a table in the center of the room.

"It seems the little robin is playing quite the little game." He said, picking up the letter.

'_Look up._'

He looked up, the sight he saw nearly giving him a heart attack. Up on the window ledge was his sweet Ciel, balancing precariously.

"Oh no! Hang on my sweet little robin! I shall come and rescue you!"

He ran to the upper level of the manor, opening a window wide and stepping out onto the ledge. A few ledges away Ciel was standing on the ledge.

"You found me!" Ciel beamed, doing a slight sway towards the edge.

"Ciel! Please come this way!" He called, extending his hand. "It isn't safe!"

She only smiled wickedly at him, extending a leg over the ledge. She then turned on her heel, leaping over to another ledge, spinning slowly. Aliester chased after her, leaping from ledge to ledge to reach his precious robin. But she would have none of it as she continued to leap from ledge to ledge, continuing her slow and dangerous dance high over the hard ground below.

"Please my sweet, be careful!"

Ciel stopped at the last ledge, turning back to him with a happy and mischievous smile. She then spun, falling right off the ledge.

"NO!" Aliester cried, running to the last ledge to see his precious robin falling through the air, her long pigtails fluttering in the air.

Then suddenly she seemed to be flying through the air, now held aloft by Sebastian as he had leaped and caught her in midair. The two seemed to glide through the air, Ciel smiling up at him.

"Ah..." He sighed in relief. "Oh how my sweet robin graces me so. How she glides through the air, her demon shadow holding her aloft. So dark, so beautiful, a true master piece that only my lovely robin could create!"

* * *

Sebastian landed in the garden, gently setting his young master on her feet.

"Honestly my young master, you really do cause me a few headaches sometimes." Sebastian said.

"Yes, yes I know. You can continue with your duties Sebastian." Ciel said, waving him off.

"Yes, my lady." He purred, bowing then walking off, passing Aliester as he ran past the demon butler.

"Oh my dear robin! What a fantastic game you played indeed!" Aliester cried, taking her into his arms as he spun on his heels, swinging her through the air.

She laughed lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he slowly came to a stop, she gently brought her lips to his, her eyes slipping closed. After a few moments the two broke the kiss.

"Of course count...only the best game for the two of us." She said softly, resting her head against his chest.

* * *

A short distance away Sebastian watched them quietly. He then turned to the reader, his demon eyes glowing as he pressed a finger to his lips as he made a single sound.

_Shh..._

**And that concludes our first performance, I do so hope you enjoyed it. So please return for new performance's by our lovely couple. So until then the phantomhive manor lends you its final hospitality in bidding you...**

**fare well...**


	2. Sweet Robin

Sweet Robin

**Welcome to the next chapter of our story. For this next chapter our little lady Ciel shall be toying with making deserts, and our ever dramatic count shall be the taster. I do not own Black Butler. Now please read, review, and** **enjoy!**

"What do you think of this one?" Ciel asked, smiling at Aliester from across the table.

Aliester was still chewing the dessert thoughtfully.

"It is indeed an interesting flavor. An elegant sweetness that's soft like a rose petal on the tongue." Aliester said, Ciel smiled at his words.

"Okay." She beamed, smiling softly as she placed another desert in front of him. "Try this one."

It was a simple raspberry parfait. He took a bite of the parfait, smiling at the taste.

"This...this is a sweet and elegant flavor, smooth as the finest silk!"

Ciel smiled again, though this time it seemed slightly...forced. She presented many more deserts, and each time he loved each as much as the one before. But with each time he praised the confections, the smile his sweet robin gave him grew sadder, more forced. She finally set down one last dessert, a simple chocolate cake. It was cruder than the others, rough around the edges; a single strawberry was laid on the top.

Aliester looked to her, his sweet robin not meeting his eyes.

Slowly and carefully he took a bite into his mouth.

The taste was warm and savory, the texture slightly rough. But it had a buttery touch to it that just complimented the chocolate. The taste was so warm and so endearing he knew. His robin did not have any hand in the other deserts, she had spent all her time in making just this one desert. It wasn't miraculous or incredible, it was a simple cake made by his sweet robin. That was enough for him.

He smiled sweetly at her, speaking softly and kindly.

"...My sweet robin...out of all of these, this is my favorite. It has a warm and endearing taste. This embodies the love we have Ciel, and I could enjoy nothing more than that." He said, rising up and kissing her gently.

They broke the kiss, smiling softly at each other.

"Thank you..." Ciel sighed, wrapping her arms around him as they kissed again.

**And thus concludes this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please come back again to enjoy more of our beautiful couple's sweet romance. So until next time everyone, I bid you farewell.**


	3. Wicked Robin

Wicked Robin

**Welcome back to the story everyone. I am Drossel Keinz.**

**I shall be presenting you the story this chapter. In this chapter we shall observe the first anniversary of our sweet couple. But so I thought to myself: what mischief will Ciel think to bring upon the viscount? Read on to find out. Oh yes, I must inform you that the author does not own Black Butler. He also wishes that you please read, review, and enjoy.**

It was a mild summer day, the season almost at its end. Aliester was at home, simply writing a few poems, all centering around a common subject.

"Oh my lovely robin! How I miss you!" Aliester moaned, clutching his poems to his chest. "I long for your sweet embrace my darling Ciel!"

And at that moment he felt a slight breeze at his neck.

"I see my masters absence has been quite hard on you." the familiar voice of Sebastian whispered beside his ear.

The Viscount of Druitt nearly shot through the roof in surprise.

"WAUGH! Oh my how frightening you are when you appear like a phantom, truly gruesome!" He cried.

"Yes, indeed. My master has sent me to retrieve you."

Just those words nearly brought him into tears of joy.

_My darling robin has finally called for me!_

"Take me to her Sebastian! Hurry!"

Sebastian chuckled wickedly, smiling a demon smile.

"_As you wish..._"

Sebastian quickly brought him to the Phantomhive estate, guiding him to a door he hadn't noticed before within the manor.

"Please make yourself comfortable inside while I fetch my master." Sebastian said.

Aliester stepped inside, reaching out in the darkness of the room. The door shut behind him, a familiarly sweet smell filling the air.

_Oh no..._

He crumpled against the door, out cold before he even landed.

* * *

Aliester awoke to find himself blind folded, the entire thing seeming eerily familiar.

_Wh-Where am I?_

"Behold everyone! Tonight we have a special item for sale!" Sebastian's voice called from off to the Viscount's side.

Suddenly the blind was untied, allowing him to see that he was in a cage; he was set out upon a stage for all to see. Though he tried, he couldn't see who was there in the shadows of the room.

"I give to you...Aliester Chambers, The Viscount of Druitt." He purred, turning to the audience.

"What shall be our starting offer?"

"One thousand pounds!" A woman's voice called.

"Two thousand!" Another voice cried.

This continued for a few minutes, then the offer reached six thousand pounds. The room fell silent after that.

"Alright, six thousand pounds going once...Six thousand pounds going twice..."

"Ten thousand pounds!" A girls voice called, the sound familiar.

Sebastian smiled wickedly, chuckling to himself a little

"Ten thousand pounds going once...ten thousand pounds going twice...sold."

He tied the blindfold back on Aliester as the winning bidder came up onto the stage.

"Shall he be taken to your room dear lady?"

"Yes...thank you Sebastian." She answered.

* * *

Aliester's cage was set down in a small room, the Viscount inside still blindfolded.

_How my heart freezes at the thought of what will happen now..._He thought with dread.

He heard the girls foot steps approaching him, now mere inches away from him.

"Aliester Chambers..." The girl said, her hands reaching for his blindfold.

_Why does her voice sound familiar?_ He thought to himself as the blindfold was slowly untied.

He gasped as his darling robin came into view, a sultry smile on her face.

"I finally have you my prize..." Ciel giggled wickedly, her smile becoming like one of Sebastian's.

"My darling robin...please tell me." He said as she let him out of the cage. "Why did you go to all this trouble?"

She giggled again, the sound ever so slightly eerie yet heart warming to the viscount.

"Because," She said, her arms wrapping around his neck. "It's our anniversary. I met you a year ago today. At that party, remember?"

He paused for a moment, the memory now drifting into his mind. He looked down at her, smiling warmly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I see now...you wanted to celebrate...by returning to that night, with tables turned to your favor. Indeed a truly elegant idea that only you could dream of my wicked robin." He chuckled softly, kissing her gently.

She smiled into the kiss, her grip around him tightening as she pulled away from a moment.

"I'm glad you approve..." She purred, kissing him again, slowly deepening the kiss.

** And that concludes our little tale. But then I thought to myself: how will the robin change in the chapters to come? As her passions grow, will her wings become as black as her world, or will it not? It is the authors hope to answer these questions soon. So I must humbly ask you to return for the chapters to come.**

**But now I'm thinking to myself: I should give them the Phantomhive's final hospitality in bidding you all...**

**Farewell...**


	4. Wild Robin

Wild Robin

**I humbly welcome you back to the story. I am Claude Faustus and I shall be introducing this chapter. This next section of the story shows how the Viscount of Druitt and Sebastian Michaelis deal with a lady Ciel at that time of the month. smiles wickedly I believe it will be most entertaining. The author does not own Black Butler. He also wishes that you read, review, and enjoy.**

Sebastian was nearing his wits end, looking absolutely flustered as Ciel shouted at him for the nineteenth time today.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Ciel screamed at him, looking absolutely furious.

"B-But master...you sent me on an er-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I SENT YOU TO DO! I WANTED AND NEEDED YOU HERE TO COOK SOME DESSERT FOR ME!"

Sebastian was seriously nearing the end of his rope.

"Lady Ciel, y-you sent me to go get some chocolate for the dessert." He stammered, smiling feebly at his incredibly upset master.

"Oh..." Ciel said, suddenly smiling at him, her tone becoming light and happy. "Then please go make the dessert then!"

A shell-shocked Sebastian walked off to the kitchen to make the dessert.

A few minutes later Aliester had let himself in, wandering into the manor house. As he went he ran into the demon butler. He was shakily stirring a bowl of melted chocolate, shaking his head.

"Ah Sebastian!" Aliester cried happily as he walked up to him, but instantly regretted it.

"WHAT?!" Sebastian snapped at him, his eyes menacing.

The Viscount nearly jumped back out the door, stunned by the usually stoic butler's outburst.

"I was going to ask you where Lady Ciel was." He said.

"She's upstairs in her room I think." He growled, waving him off.

"Thank you Sebastian." Aliester said, turning and heading upstairs, leaving the demon to continue to growl and glower in the kitchen.

* * *

As Aliester walked up to Ciel's room he heard music playing inside. He quietly opened the door to see his robin dancing slowly in her room. As her eyes fell on him a sultry smile came to her features. She made her way over to him, currently dressed in her sleeping robe, the sight making the Viscount blush slightly.

"I-I'm sorry Ciel I should have knocked." He stammered, turning to leave.

She reached out and closed the door before he could leave, the sultry smile never leaving her face.

"Hello Lord Druitt..." Ciel purred, stepping closer to him.

"C-Ciel..." He stammered, his face reddening more.

She giggled slightly, her smile broadening.

"Why do you not call me your robin Lord Druitt?" She asked playfully.

He found he couldn't say anything as she came closer to him.

When he didn't say anything her expression started to change, a dark cloud seeming to gather over her.

"What? Am I not good enough for you Lord Druitt? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE YOUR ROBIN?!" She barked at him, her tone slightly hysterical.

He stumbled back against the door, taken by surprise by her outburst.

"O-Of course you are my robin!" He said, bewildered.

"SO NOW I NEED YOUR APPROVAL?!"

He was getting severely flustered now as he tried to calm his precious robin. That was when Sebastian chose to knock on the door.

"Your dessert my Lady..." Sebastian said, barely hiding his malice behind a sweet tone.

"Very good Sebastian," She said, suddenly happy and smiling. "Bring it in."

Sebastian came in and set the dessert, an elegantly made chocolate cake, down on the table. He smiled sweetly at the two of them, his eyebrow twitching in irritation as he turned and left the room.

She devoured the cake hungrily, smiling happily as she ate. When she'd finished she'd headed into her bathroom, the next thing she said nearly making Aliester feint.

"SEBASTIAN! COME GIVE ME A BATH!" She called.

Shortly after a very annoyed Sebastian went by and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He soon heard water filling the tub inside, but then he heard Sebastian sputter in surprise.

"M-My lady...th-there's blood on you dress! Did you cut yourself?" He heard Sebastian ask.

"I'm not sure." Ciel said. "I've been bleeding all day today...it hasn't stopped at all, I'm not sure what's going on."

Aliester's face lit up as he stumbled back, tripping over a stool on the floor and landing with a crash, blacking out.

* * *

A little while later the door opened and a happy and clean Ciel stepped out, Sebastian nowhere to be seen. She looked down to see Aliester passed out on the floor, growing irritated.

"Sebastian! Send the Viscount back to his manor now!" She growled, walking over him and plopping back down on her bed.

A moment later a white haired Sebastian stepped out, picking up the unconscious Lord and carrying him off.

For the next week Sebastian's hair was snow white and Aliester avoided making visits to the Phantomhive manor.

***laughing evilly* Ah yes, such a charming girl indeed. She is quite the handful for that inept butler Sebastian. So I must now ask you to return to see the next chapter and enjoy more of our little Ciel's antics. So now I must complete my task as a butler for both the Trancy and Phantomhive's in bidding you...**

**Farewell...**


	5. Sinful Robin

Sinful Robin

**Ah! Welcome, welcome everyone! I, Grell Sutcliff, shall be hosting the story for today! In this new chapter Ciel is going to be getting a little…*demented chuckle*…**_**frisky**_** with her precious Viscount. But how far will her little game go?**

**Well let's read on and find out! *pauses to hear someone shout at him* Oh calm down I'm getting to it! *smiles at reader* The author does not own Black Butler. And he wishes for you to read, review, and enjoy!**

Ciel sighed softly as she slowly danced, hand in hand, with her precious Aliester. As they slowly made their way over the dance floor Aliester's hand gently caressed her side, sending delightful shivers through her body. She bit her lip to hold in a gasp as his hand trailed lightly lower.

She fought to keep her composure, a blush rising to her cheeks as his hand continued its caresses. She held back a soft moan as he gently kissed her cheek, again his hand drifting a little lower still. She shuddered slightly, her thoughts beginning to become clouded with the sensations.

"…_Aliester…_" She moaned softly, laying her head against his chest.

He smiled at how she said his name, letting his other hand to slip from hers to wrap around her; as he did his caresses wandered lower again, drawing another soft moan from his precious robin. His other hand gently ran over her shoulders, sending more delightful shivers through her body.

"My robin…." He purred, his caresses growing more and more…intimate with each moment.

Ciel shivered again, her heart pounding in her chest as another moan broke free from her. Everywhere he touched seemed to tingle with warmth as he went, making her heart pound ever louder with each moment.

Her mind began to wander as they danced, drifting to more….intimate ideas.

Without any real thought on what she was doing, she began to return his caress, nuzzling against his chest as she went. He was taken by surprise for a moment when he felt her touch, but it quickly passed as he laughed softly and quietly.

"_My, my…_" He purred near her ear, his tone sending more shivers down her body. "_What a…sinful…little robin…_"

Ciel blushed lightly, looking up at him just as he gently kissed her. She moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck. He was now gently caressing her leg, drawing out another moan, louder than before.

They had stopped dancing entirely, now simple standing in the center of the room, each becoming lost in the others embrace. As he deepened the kiss, his other hand idly toyed with one of the ties on her dress; his mind idly wondered if he should pull away the tie or not as their passions continued to be inflamed. His hand continued to caress her leg, slowly trailing up as his other hand began to pull at the ties of her dress.

She moaned again, her mind almost completely lost in pleasure. She knew that they should stop...she knew that they shouldn't do this in plain view...

"Ahh..." She moaned softly as his thumb brushed over her inner thigh.

...but the more he touched her, the more she wanted to be touched; it was just too much...too strong for her to ever want it to stop. It was like wise for Aliester; the feel of her skin intoxicated him, enticing him to feel more, to let his touches grow more and more intimate.

Their embrace continued to grow more heated, both now completely lost in pleasure and desire.

Ciel was panting softly now as his hand continued to slowly climb up her leg, his thumb trailing slow circles up her inner thigh as he went. Her fingers clutched at his jacket, gently pulling at it as she moaned a little louder than before. Aliester kissed her passionately, leaning over her as he continued to caress her body. Her gentle touches on his body making his blood seem to boil with want.

Neither could stop anymore if they wanted to; it was all too strong...too pleasurable...too...intimate for either to wish it to end.

He gently trailed kisses down to her neck, pulling her against his body as he teased her skin.

"Ahh...nnn..." She moaned softly, her eyes slipping closed.

Everywhere their bodies touched seemed to burn with warmth and desire; and the more they felt it, the more they wanted it.

As he kissed her neck, his hand reached up, his fingers trailing up her body towards her neck. She arched into his touch, wanting to feel more as his hand gently began to pull away another tie; the dress became loose around her shoulders, easily moving as he began to trail kisses down over her collar bone, making her burn even more with every kiss.

She moaned even louder this time, its echoes too soft to be heard. She shuddered in pleasure as he trailed kisses lower, gently moving the dress out of the way as he went. She arched in pleasure as his lips met sensitive skin, her mind now lost entirely; her hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt, her fingers brushing hungrily over the skin that became exposed.

Their passions spiraled out of control, turning into blazing desire and want.

Neither could stop as their soft moans filled the air around them...

...and neither of them wanted to...

**Well...that was certainly a heated story. *chuckles* If only it were my delightful Sebastian and I...that would be heaven...*sigh***

**All well. Please return next time to see how our young couples passions continue to grow. *pauses to listen to someone shouting at him again* will you be patient?!  
**

***growl* The author wishes me to offer you the final Phantomhive hospitality in bidding you...**

**...fare well...**


	6. Weeping Robin

Weeping Robin

**Oh! Uh…..welcome to the story everyone! My name is Mey-rin and I'll be hosting the chapter this time! *ecstatic smile, then it suddenly changes to a frown***

**But….But….This chapter's awful for the young master! *sobs* Poor Lizzy's gone and Ciel's worried sick! *keeps sobbing for a good five minutes* Oh I just hope Lord Druitt can help…**

**Oh I almost forgot! The author does not own Black Butler. He would also like you to read, review, and enjoy!**

_**Oh I hope I did that right….**_

Ciel was in her office, pacing back and forth across the room.

_What happened to you Lizzy?_ Ciel thought to herself. _Where did you go…?_

She kept pacing, so deep in worry that she hardly took notice of anything around her.

_What if she's lost? What if she's hurt…? What if….what if….._

"Ciel?" A familiar voice asked from behind her, the tone light and gentle.

She turned to see none other than Aliester standing behind her, his gaze holding great concern. "Are you alright my little robin?"

"Oh I'm fine! It's just that Lizzy's gone and no one knows where she went….and even Sebastian is having trouble finding her and…" She trailed off, looking away from him as a tear fell to the floor. "And..."

He gently grasped her chin, lifting her face to look at him.

Thin streams of tears were running down her cheeks, the look in her eyes making her seem more vulnerable than he'd ever seen her. Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling into his chest.

"_And...And I'm scared….._" She said quietly, the sound barely even a whisper. "_…I'm scared that I'll never see her again…_"

His eyes widened in surprise at seeing his precious robin so vulnerable, so worried, so….scared.

"My sweet robin…" He whispered gently, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Don't worry. I'm certain that she is safe."

He lightly stroked her hair, holding her close to him as he did.

She clung to him, her fingers holding tightly to his coat as if she would fall if she let go; as if he was the only thing keeping her above the depths of despair.

_Lizzy…_ She thought as her tears began to stain his coat. _Please be alright…please be safe…please…_

He continued to hold her, whispering soothingly in her ear.

"_It will be alright Ciel…you don't need to worry…it will be alright…_" He whispered. "_You don't need to worry…I am here to help you my robin…_"

She slowly began to relax, worry still running rampant through her thoughts. She maintained her grip on his coat, not wanting to let go for fear of losing her only support.

"_Do you really think she's okay?_" She asked quietly.

"Yes. I won't lie to you...my precious...weeping robin." He sighed, kissing her on the top of the head.

She slowly looked up at him, giving him a small, sad smile.

"I hope you're right. I wouldn't want you to be a liar now." She said, the ghost of her usual confidence in her voice.

He chuckled softly, smiling warmly at her in return.

"No you wouldn't."

He kissed her gently, the gesture more comforting than anything. She laid her head against his chest, her eyes slipping closed tiredly.

All she wanted was to stay there until this crisis was over...maybe even until the end of her days. But she knew she couldn't do that. She HAD to go save Lizzy, she had to.

But for now she could enjoy this comfort for a little while longer, safe in the arms of her precious Aliester.

"_Thank you...for being here for me..._" She murmured quietly.

"_You are welcome...my precious robin..._" He whispered back to her.

**Oh...I hope the young master is feeling better now! *still crying somewhat* This was really sad! A plot that jerks at me heart strings...! T_T**

**So I hope you all come back to see what happens next with the young master. So until next time everyone. *suddenly remembers something***

**Oh my! I almost forgot! *clears throat***

**Ahem. I offer you the final Phantomhive hospitality in bidding you all...**

**..._farewell...__  
_**


End file.
